Time With You
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Time seemed to start ticking and became more precious than before only after she met him because she would cherish every touch, every breath and second by his side. Though at the same time, she wishes that it would froze so to spend eternity with him.Just two people, forever drowned in love. 6996,2795&5986.


**A/N: Finally! This is the longest one-shot(not to mention, with three pairings in it too) I've ever written! For those wondering on the updates for 'Mafioso Lover'….I wanted to finish the next ch for a long time but really don't have the time too. Honestly, I don't like making my readers wait either…so sorry guys. :(**

**This fic is written as a 'Happy Belated Birthday' wish for KawaiiNekoNami. xD**

**Hope you and the readers enjoy~ :)**

* * *

The purple headed illusionist took a deep breath as her eyelids flutter open slowly, revealing clear pool of violets gazing straight at a similar pair before her. Her eyes trailed down from the dainty layers of white streaming down to cover her flowing purple locks to the simple, yet elegant white dress that streamed down just above her ankles; complimenting her curves and smooth, porcelain-like skin. The purple headed illusionist appears even more beautiful than usual and it was only right since that day was apparently, her wedding day.

It wasn't that she was worried over her soon-to-be husband or if she had made the right choice. He is Rokudo Mukuro afterall, the person she had admired and grown to love all these years. Yet…

Chrome tilted her head up to look at her reflection once more. Again, her lips had betrayed her just hlike it usually would wihen she was the only person in the room. Her lips tugged into a straight line as purple orbs trailed off to the side of her reflection in the mirror.

No one.

The mist guardian bit her lips but shook her head almost immediately, as if to encourage herself and let go of the bitter feeling in the pits of her stomach.

"No, Chrome Dokuro, you should smile! Today, you're going to m-marry Mukuro-sama!" The purple head said to herself confidently as she straightened her back and looked at her mirror image strictly. However, Chrome couldn't help but ponder on the fact that for one, she didn't even put on any make up on one of the most important day in a girl's life (or so they say).

"Haru-chan would usually help me with these kind of things…"

Her shoulders seemed to slump down as she unknowingly lost some of her confidence as the next thing she noticed were her untouched purple locks falling on her shoulders. She couldn't possibly hire a hairdresser since she is in the mafia and the cheery brunette was usually the one who taught her on how to use simple make ups and all that a girl does these days.

Two…

The female mist guardian turned her head and her lips unconsciously tugged into a frown as she sees the long train of her wedding dress. It would be a problem for her since she couldn't find anyone to hold her dress up and accompany her throughout the whole ceremony….

"I-Pin-chan would've looked adorable in that bridesmaid outfit I saw a month ago…"

Chrome fidgeted with the piece of cloth on her lap, trying to smoothen out invisible wrinkles from her dress.

Three…

Chrome bit her lips as she was starting to wonder if the bouquet of flowers or basically her whole planning of the wedding was fine. It was times like these that she missed not having normal parents to guide her but that could not be helped. Instead, her mind wandered to Bianchi since she saw her as an older sister figure since the time when the poison cooker cared for the girls as if they were a part of her family.

Last but most importantly…

Chrome Dokuro is worrying about her bossu. Now you might ask 'why him when it's her own wedding going on right now?' Well, you see…there is this vongola tradition that stated that the boss of the famiglia must give his blessing to any of his guardians on their wedding day (Think of it as being an emcee for a wedding ceremony). Now the problem is that said boss who will be standing before the whole (probably hundreds) of guests and speaking on behalf of his family as well as the married couple is none other than 'never-won-an-award-and-having-a-bad-case-of-stage-fright'….Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a still dame boss of the infamous Vongola. The brunet could simply go to his 'boss mode' during meetings and such but seeing the crowd of guest from other families crowding the wedding reception to witness the marriage of the two most-skilled illusionists….she could only hope her bossu wouldn't start hyperventilating before he could even go up the stage to give his all-important speech.

"I-If only Kyoko-chan is here to help with bossu's speech…I'm sure he would be much less nervous later on…"

'and so will you', the voice at the back of her mind stated to her. W-Well, she couldn't help it! The orange head had always given off a warm and comforting feeling to the people around her especially when she flashes her kind and sincere smile.

Now that she think of it…all of them…were like _sisters _to her. The way they tried to help her even though she wasn't even related to them in any way and cheered her up when she's down. She had felt that the Vongola was like a family to her since a long time ago with her bossu, master, guardians and friends….

That was, until they got separated years ago.

Haru moved to another city in japan and further her studies there. I-Pin wanted to strengthen her martial arts skill and is training with Fon in the mountainous part of China. Kyoko decided to stay in Namimori but is coincidentally, having her last and most important college exam today while Bianchi…she only heard that the poison cooker is trying to perfect her poison cooking recipes in some country. Only Tsuna and the rest of the guardians lived in the Vongola mansion with her and she really _did_ try to warm up to them.

But it was never the same with her 'sisters' who understood her feelings.

"…Would this wedding really go well?" Chrome whispered to herself as she gripped on the fabrics on her lap with furrowed brows. Suddenly, a series of soft knocks could be heard and the purple head squeaked as she was broken from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered nervously, wondering who it was. The wooden door creaked open as a figure stepped in with one of his rare smile reserved only for the woman before him. His mis-matched sorbs soften as he proceeded to walk towards her and carefully tilting her chin up.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful…my dear Chrome." Mukuro whispered and he almost smirked at the blush that immediately went up her cheeks from his compliment and a shy mutter of 'thank you, Mukuro-sama'.

'Cute', he thought. Not like his Nagi is ever less adorable than she usually is, though.

"That reminds me, Mukuro-sama, I heard that all of the guardians are here except for Gokudera-san. W-Why is that?" The purple headed asked, not noticing the sly smirk that graced her future husband's lips.

"The 'Vongola's pet' is out doing some errand I asked of him." The mist guardian merely said as Chrome blinked her eyes innocently, wondering what it was that made her ex-master asked a favour from one who is a mafioso that he hates so much. The purple head felt bad though for the nickname he gave to the half-italian. Of course, the right hand man was second to none regarding his loyalty for the brunet but 'Vongola's pet' is a bit….

"Chrome." He called and she snapped her head up with violets full of wonder as his hand gently caressed one of her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

The female mist guardian's eyes darted off to anywhere but his as she was starting to panic. She knew that he wouldn't ask her such things unless she really worries him.

W-Was it because of how nervous she look during the whole wedding preparation without her friends around?

"Mukuro-sama, I'm fine, really." Chroma managed to curve her lips up into a little grin, not wanting to worry her future husband any longer. Truthfully, she admits that it would've been easier and less nerve-wrecking with her friends around to help her but…

She just wanted to share her happiness with them…

The purple head could only hope that she could keep up with her smile when she saw none of her beloved best friends in the reception.

~oOo~

"And now…may we welcome the current boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn finished off his speech as he stepped down the stage, his calm and friendly onyx hues changed to a more dangerous ones as he shoot a look at the mafia boss shifting in his place nervously.

"You better do it _perfectly_ or you'll be eating bullets, dame-Tsuna." The ex-arcobaleno threatened as Leon swiftly morphed into a gun pointed at the brunet. Tsuna gulped as he unwillingly took a step up the stage, taking his time(_obviously_ stalling!) to go up the stage that lets him tower over the audience or in his case, all eyes will be on poor him. It really doesn't help that his tutor is currently glaring daggers at him as if saying 'run away and you. will. DIE.'

'Well, thanks a _lot_ for the pressure Reborn…' The brunet thought sarcastically as he finally stood before the whole guest who was politely giving their undivided attention to the supposedly all powerful mafia boss.

Cue for wobbling legs and an inward 'HIEEE!'.

The young mafioso shakily placed his hand on the microphone stuck on the wedding podium before he opened his mouth and utter his starting sentence. (He was surprised himself that he could still speak in this kind of situation).

"U-Um, t-t-thank you for your k-kind attention, I-I am the n-n-neo vongola primo, S-S-Sawada—" Tsuna stuttered out before he suddenly snapped his eyes shut and held a palm over his mouth; hiding his face away from the crowd. That was when a middle aged mafioso in his suit suddenly stood up, the chair he once sat on clattered on the ground.

"The neo vongola primo has been poisoned!" He screamed for the world to hear while another one interrupted him. "No, he look like he's in pain…T-Tsunayoshi-sama was shot by some soundless weapon!"

The crowd began panicking as Tsuna began to cough roughly against the palm of his hand and before he knew it, they were screaming at each other to find the suspect.

Apparently, normal mafiosos aren't aware of the fact that nervousness can make you…choke on your own saliva…sometimes.

Tsuna sighed as he stopped coughing and he turned his head to face the audience once again when he notice all of them running about and screaming at each other.

The neo vongola decimo blinked as he muttered dumbly, "H-Huh?...What did I miss?"

Reborn almost face palmed at the chaos that threaten to happen in the whole reception thanks to his idiotic student and even more so as he saw the brunet in panic himself for not knowing what to say to them. The only thing he was glad at what that the married couple are still getting ready and not here to witness all these. Oh, heads will roll(especially a _tuna_'s head,mind you) if the creepy illusionist sees this...

"G-Guys, I-I'm fine and s-still perfectly alive! It's just a m-misunderstanding!" Tsuna blurted out as his mind itself was starting to spin. He didn't know what to say to calm them down. What would he say to his two mist guardians if he ruined their wedding?

He couldn't take all this…the pressure…it was making him feel….sick…

"Everyone, please calm down." All of a sudden, a sweet and gentle voice echoed throughout the whole room and Tsuna couldn't help but slowly tilt his head to look at the person who sounded really familiar to his ears. Chocolate browns widened as they caught sight of flowing orange locks and a smile on her lips as she held onto the microphone beside him.

"K-Kyoko-chan? W-Why—?" Tsuna stuttered out, voice clearly still laced with nervousness that goes with the sick feeling in his gut. The brunet almost missed a breath when he felt soft, small hands holding his to help calm him down hidden from the guest behind the podium; assuring him that she is there for him, just like always.

"As you can see, Tsuna-kun is fine and he is merely tired from his work so please excuse him for not being fit for the speech." Kyoko announced smoothly and the crowd seemed to calm down as their eyes were finally fixed on the stage once more. The orange head beamed thankfully before she continued.

"Which is why, I will be accompanying him in giving out his speech to all of you." The orange haired lady said before she turned her gaze at the brunet. Her honey browns blinked when she noticed the mafia boss with a bright blush on his cheeks and his eyes spacing out on her. Kyoko proceeded to give him a light squeeze to their intertwined hand that seemed to shake him out of his daze. The young Sasagawa leaned herself to whisper to his ear discreetly.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" The orange head said worriedly in a hushed tone while the brunet swore that the heat was creeping up to his ears by then. His mind was swirling again, but this time, with a warm feeling that he'd missed after years of not seeing her. He'd never forgotten how she had always managed to calm him at times like these and her willingness to stay by his side no matter how hard it is dealing with the mafia.

It reminded him of the time when they were sent to that ten years later world…

"I'm fine now, Kyoko-chan." A bright grin appeared on his lips as he gently returned her hold. He didn't know if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but he swore that he saw tints of redness on her cheeks before she looked up at him with her typical smile that made his heart skipped a beat.

'Thank you…for being my sun.'

The two then resumed their joined speech without a problem as the mafia boss regained his voice and surprisingly, without a single stutter till the end.

~oOo~

"Ahh, it's almost time for the ceremony to start…." Chrome muttered to herself as she got up from her seat in the bride's room. The illusionist held up her long dress as she walked along the halls towards the wedding reception. Earlier, the other mist guardian had informed her that he had something important to take care off before the wedding starts and she obediently nodded as he left. She had taken careful steps at first; not used to the long attire, when she realized that she would be late if she doesn't hurry. Nagi yelp as she stepped on the hem of her dress and she snapped her violets shut, expecting the impact of her body falling to the cold floor.

"Chrome/Chrome-chan/Chrome-nee!" The purple head heard the consecutive calls as she was stopped by hands that held her up. The female illusionist gazed around her and saw the worried faces of I-Pin, Bianchi and Haru surrounding her.

"E-Everyone! W-Why are you here?" Chrome squeaked out in surprise when she felt a light knock on her forehead. She looked up and was met with caring emeralds.

"Chrome, why didn't you tell us about your wedding? It's your big day…and no matter where we are, we will always be here to help you, if only you asked." Bianchi said with a soft smile as all she could do was blush in return when the other two girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, if it weren't for that stupid octopus head who came to fetch us earlier, we'd have missed your precious wedding!" Haru said and Chrome thought of why the brunette seemed to have blushed at the mention of the bomber.

"B-But I don't want to bother all of yo—" The bride mutter hesitantly but this time, she was stopped by the short haired brunette.

"No 'but's, Chrome-chan! And since we still have an hour before the wedding starts…" Haru smirked as she held up her cosmetic bags. She had always wanted to do a bride's makeup and hair. Chrome was about to speak when she felt the train of her wedding dress being lifted up neatly.

"Chrome-nee, we will make sure that you look absolutely beautiful!" The young I-Pin grinned happily with her cute accent.

~oOo~

Mukuro waited anxiously by the doors of the entrance to the wedding reception when a silver haired man walked towards him with a scowl. A smirk appeared on the mist guardians face as he stood proudly before him.

"I suppose all of them are here by now?" The pineapple headed groom said while Gokudera glared and placed his hand in his pocket out of habit when he's annoyed.

"You owe me one you pineapple freak." The bomber hissed as Mukuro's smirk only grew wider.

"Oya? Aren't you the one who looked excited at the thought of seeing your brown haired crush and agreed on it in the first place?" He cackled evilly and the storm guardian twitched an eye at the mention of that stupid woman.

"Tch. It's none of your business." Gokudera clicked his tongue before he turned on his feet and left, remembering what happened in the morning…

~oOo~

The doorbell rang without mercy at the brown haired woman who shot up from her bed with the looks to kill towards the door. Her school life was practically killing her with all those projects and studies. Thus, she wasted no time to stomp on the floors of her little apartment; cursing at every freaking sounds of doorbell from the person who's very much_ impatient_ and not to mention _rude _before slamming the door open.

"Who the hell—!?" Haru screamed and her eyes widened at her dark browns locked with clear pool of emeralds. The brunette pointed her index finger at the familiar silver haired guy.

"Y-You…how did you…w-what the…?" She blurted out dumbly while Gokudera merely sighed before ruffling his hair and looking back at her coolly.

"It's easy to find your address if you ask Vongola's internal advisor, CEDEF and I used the Vongola's private jet." The bomber explained to her before continuing in a slow pace as if her brain couldn't keep up with him. Basically, he was treating her as a (literally) stupid woman. "Do...you get it….stupid woman…?"

Twitch.

"Why you…octopus headed stalker! Are you here just to annoy me or something? Because you're really, _really_ doing a great job on it." Haru hissed at him and he rolled his eyes at her, used to her tone even after so long.

"Whatever. That pineapple woman is getting married soon and I came here to—" The bomber was interrupted by a high pitched squeal from the brunette and he cringed as it was starting to hurt his eardrums.

'Tch. Girls…' Gokudera thought as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"C-Chrome-chan is getting m-m-married!" Haru declared with sparkling eyes as she suddenly seemed to get excited as if she was the one getting married. Seriously, he could never get this whole 'girl friendship' thing…

"Yeah, yeah, so hurry it up if you want to see her or I'm leaving you behind cause I have to pick up the rest." The silver haired guy said and Haru froze for a second before looking up at him as if she's seen a ghost.

"I'm…the first one?" The brunette mumbled out and she really couldn't believe it. It was the stupid octopus head here and she honestly thought that she would've been the last one considering how he always look so annoyed and argued with her a few years ago. Before she knew it, a word slipped from her lips.

"Why…?" The bomber narrowed his eyes at her and she thought that he would surely snap at her for being nosy and keep asking him questions when his words cut through the heavy silence.

"Because I wanted to see you." The storm guardian said clearly and her eyes widened in return as rosy red appeared on his cheeks in contrast with his annoyed glare at her. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No…?" Haru said, thought it sounded more like a question instead.

"Good. Now start walking, stupid woman." He ordered her before moving on his way with the brunette who broke form her trance and followed behind him silently, not knowing what to say about the warmth on her face as she hung her head low in embarrassment.

The storm guardian wouldn't admit it but he was happy to see her and it was shown from the grin that appeared on his mouth. Years ago, he felt a sense of relief when he left for Italy; knowing that he wouldn't need to argue with the idiotic woman any longer. But as years passed, he became annoyed instead. Being the Vongola boss's right hand man means that no one dares to defy him in fear of his power and any woman who came to him were only getting close to him for his status. In truth, he was sick and tired of those people putting on smiling masks just to please the 'vongola boss's right hand man'.

He missed arguing with her when it felt like it was just the two of them without a care about anything else.

He missed that strong yet frail and cheery attitude which always seemed to spice his life up without a second of boredom when she's around. But more importantly…

He missed _her._

For now, he just needs to think of ways to make her stay by his side; and he meant _permanently_.

Only because he couldn't stand being without her.

~oOo~

"Soon, my two mist guardians, the bride and groom, will be here—" The neo vongola primo announced happily while the orange head continued.

"—and hence, we seek your cooperation in waiting for them patiently." Kyoko finished off and as if on cue, purple mists formed in the middle of the stage along with his signature evil cackle.

"Kufufu~ move, Vongola. Your role is over." Mukuro said as he summoned his trident and use it to stab at the head of the pathetic being he'd rather _die_ than call as…'boss'. Tsuna immediately pushed Kyoko behind him protectively. Orange tinted hues glared at his mist guardian for using his weapon near the orange head, she could've been hurt if he were to dodge it.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko called out worriedly before she glanced at the crowd which seemed to be unaffected by the mist guardian's usual antics. The brunet didn't dodge like he thought and he had to pulled back inches before it really pierce through his head. He would've fought with the sky guardian since the brunet could go to HDWM at any time now but…perhaps he shouldn't on a day like this.

…Only because his Chrome would be sad at her bossu's death though.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said calmly before slowly pulling her hand down the stage and out of the reception. The brunet let out a breath of relief as he could breathe in some fresh air, the guests were still making him quite nervous just now…

'Ahh, blue skies with no other scary mafia bosses glaring at you, trees and grass with _again_, no bunch of dangerous looking people watching your every move—'

"Umm…Tsuna-kun." Kyoko called out and Tsuna turned his head back before raising a brow at her.

"T-That is, if you're feeling better now then…" The orange head shifted shyly on her place with her reddish cheeks as she hesitantly eyed their still intertwined hands.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shriek as he immediately let go of her, ignoring the disappointed feeling at the back of his mind as soon as the warmth of her hand left his.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, Kyoko-chan, I didn't mean to…err..." The young mafioso scratched his cheek sheepishly but stopped when he heard soft giggles from her.

"Tsuna-kun, you never changed!" Kyoko chirped with a bright smile and a grin broke out on his lips too at the sight of the smiling orange head.

"Oh right, we should probably head in soon since you came to see Chrome and her wedding." The brunet pointed out and was about to do so when he felt a tug on one of his sleeves.

"W-Wait, Tsuna-kun. I actually came here to ask you about something too..." The young Sasagawa muttered under her breath and Tsuna looked back at her curiously.

"A few years ago…o-on that day when Haru-chan almost got into an accident…you said that you had something important to tell me…" Chocolate browns widened as he gaze at those deep caramels before she utter the words that made his mind go haywire.

"Tsuna-kun…what was it that you couldn't say?"

She's been wondering about it all these years.

What would've happened if she had listened to him till the end?

"T-That is…" The brunet stuttered, wrecking his brain for an answer which he knew very well no matter how much he tried to hide it. She had given him this chance to let her know of his feelings but there is no tutor forcing him to confess. He could just say that it really wasn't anything important.

'But it is…' Tsuna thought before he look at her, he could tell that she was hesitating on whether she should have asked her question now.

And he didn't want her to _regret _asking him.

Kyoko almost squeaked when she was unexpectedly pulled to his warm embrace, her face buried on the nook of his neck and not allowing her to look at his expression. The orange head froze when she could hear fast, steady heartbeats due to their closeness…and realized that hers was the same as his.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" She gave a muffled call and tugged on the fabric of his shirt on his back.

"Kyoko-chan, I…"

The brunet paused as his hands that wrapped around her tightened its hold.

"…I'm in love with you!"

~oOo~

The two grand doors opened as a purple headed beauty entered the room with her friends following behind her. Her previously plain purple locks were now pinned up with a beautiful ornament that matched with her veil, her face is adorn by light make up and the shy smile on her glossy lips caught the whole room off guard as all eyes were on the breath taking bride.

She gracefully steps towards the stage and took the groom's offered hand. Chrome could see the happiness in those mis-matched orbs and she knew that she would be happy with him.

Time seemed to start ticking and became more precious than before only after she met him because she would cherish every touch, every breath and second by his side. Though at the same time, she wishes that it would froze so to spend eternity with him.

Just two people, forever drowned in love.

Perhaps…maybe her friends felt the same?

* * *

**Omake: Bouquet Toss!**

* * *

**_During Mukuro and Chrome's wedding._**

"A-Ah, Kyoko-chan, y-you can have it." The brunet stuttered as he let go of his hand holding the bouquet which left only hers holding it. Kyoko stared at the flowers and then to the blushing brunet before taking one of his hand with hers.

"Let's share it, ne?…Tsu-kun." The orange head smile blissfully at her newfound lover.

**_During Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding_**.

"I got it first you stupid tako-head!" Haru gritted her teeth as she pulled on the beautiful bouquet of flowers away from his hands.

"Beat it, stupid woman! The tenth's wedding bouquet is mine!" Gokudera growled as he pulled on it, not caring that they caught it at the same time.

**_During Gokudera and Haru's wedding._**

"Hn." Hibari simply said at the bouquet that dropped on his hand and the lucky one who shared it with him.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~" Hibird sang as it happily sat on the bunch of flowers, looking at his master with pleading, beady eyes to keep the bouquet because it was comfortable to rest on.

"…." This is everyone who was rendered speechless.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to add on but Kyoko rushed after her exam to Italy if anyone is wondering about it. **

**So how was it? Sorry for any grammatical errors since it's really late here and I'm sleepy. Please leave a review because it always makes me really happy to know my readers' opinions and constructive criticisms are welcome x)**


End file.
